Talk:Warp Site Bravo
"Ice formation appears fragile. High-temperature shots could probably destroy it." --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I can read that. It doesn't make it Frigidite. Stop speculating and fix the speculation you just re-added. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If there's any ice in Metroid that you can destroy without the plasma, it isn't Frigidite. There's no ice in MP1 that you can destroy without it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) They may have varying structural integrity. Putting the fact that it is a game aside and that they couldn't have allowed you to destroy every stone and snowflake in the game, we do not make assumptions here. Wikitroid should not claim that anything is Frigidite unless the game explicitly refers to it as such. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's just how I view it. If you can only bust it with the Plasma, it's Frigidite. If not, it may very well just be ice. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, the game itself calls it an "ice formation." If it was meant to be something other than ice, it would say so. Dazuro 20:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Where did the name Frigidite come from anyway? All the scans I see say "ice". [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 20:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ... The page says Frigidite is never referred to as such in game. Okay, what the hell then? Dazuro 20:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It can be ice. Plenty of things will burn when exposed to the Plasma Beam, including nearly every enemy (most of which couldn't possibly be made of Frigidite). The real problem we have is that we don't have a single scan on this wiki that refers to Frigidite. The only mentions are when some user decided to give a scan a Frigidite heading, even though it isn't mentioned in the scan. (Daz, I just read that and though the same thing.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I remember reading the name ingame. I could be wrong though. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's from the old Metroid Prime scan website? But I think that went offline... we may be in a pickle here. Dazuro 20:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I played Prime through twice yesterday and cursed a lot at Omega Pirate on Hypermode. There's no frigidite. It's all ice. Also, it's not that it's ice that can only be melted by superheated plasma; it's that superheated plasma is Samus' only hot weapon (vs concussive, electricity, more ice). If she had a flamethrower, maybe sh- oh wait she does... I should.. check that out later. Extraxi 20:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It was definitely in-game somewhere. Most probably a scan. Possibly in the Plasma Beam description too. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I have found the name to have originated in Elite Quarters Access. So what do we do now? Do we keep Frigidite and Ice seperate or splice them? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Why are you so mergehappy? We have articles for several one-room-only (or less) subjects. Hell, we have articles for substances mentioned offhand in a single scan or line of dialogue that are never seen. Frigidite is not only seen ingame but it's an actual gameplay obstacle separate from that presented by standard ice. Dazuro 02:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I will admit it would be difficult to distinguish between Frigidite and ice. Weaker variants of ice like in Shoreline Entrance don't need to be melted, but all other ice/Frigidite/whatever the hell it is is too strong for all of Sam's other weapons. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) If it's called frigidite ingame, we call it frigidite. If it isn't, go by Occam's Razor and call it ice. Dazuro 02:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC)